Thayn Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm (Birth Name) * Thayn Achilles Solon Myrmidon (Adopted Name) |- | First Name Pronunciation * THAY-ne |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * The Lion, Panos the Second, Thayn the Pain, Thanos |- | Dragon Tongue Title(s) * Trēsy Nāmorghūlus (Son of the Immortal) |- | Homeland | Elis, Greece |- | Occupation | Prince of Myrmidon |- | Born | 1217 AD |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1217-1225) | |- | Motto | One Heart One Way |- | Adopted Coat of Arms (1225 onwards) | |- | Motto | Immortality is Ours |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Elendili (Half Elf, Half Human) |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.85 meters |- | Hair color | Dark Brown |- | Eye color | Blue |- | Distinguishing Features | Cheeky Grin |- | Spoken Languages | Greek & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Eldin Sunweaver (Storm) * Lyra of Elis † |- | Siblings * Auréle Mistale Kyra Storm * Laini Torani Rose Storm |- | Spouse(s) * Elysia of Myrmidon |- | Children * Orion of Myrmidon * Raina of Myrmidon |- | Other Family Members * Torani Storm - Honorary Aunt (First Cousin, once removed) * Rose Storm - Great Aunt † * Seifa Theirin - Honorary Cousin (Second Cousin) * Hector Storm - Paternal Grandfather † * Mistale Sunweaver - Paternal Grandmother † * Achilles of Myrmidon - Maternal Grandfather † * Kyra Spyros - Maternal Grandmother † * Panos of Myrmidon - Uncle/Adopted Father * Samiyah of Midas - Aunt/Adopted Mother * Arista of Myrmidon - Aunt * King Dante of Midas - Cousin/Adopted Brother * Sansa of Myrmidon - Cousin/Adopted Sister |} Thayn is the only son of Eldin Sunweaver and Lyra, daughter of Achilles. He is the twin-brother of Laini and the younger brother of Shaina. Through the tragedy of Elis, the family got torn apart. He was never really close to his biological father and his older sister was presumed dead along with his mother. Then a few years later Laini decided to move to the capital of Ealdor as she felt a closer bond to her father's side of her family, rather than her mother's. Thayn on the other hand was more of the opposite and was determined to become a Myrmidon, like his uncle Panos and his grandfather Achilles. Torani Storm adopted Laini and loved her as her own daughter. While his uncle Panos came to an agreement with Eldin to have Thayn adopted, so he could become the royal heir of Myrmidon. This was also decided because Myrmidon had no heir, due to the fact that his cousin Dante had disappeared at the age of ten. Ares' Temptation Not long after his aunt Torani was poisoned during the War of the Phoenix, Thayn stayed in Lagia to look out over the city. After Nileas' death, Thayn tried to run the city, but it was almost an impossible task for a young man who had no experience in running a city. Shaina sent aid; a representative was sent who took care of the city solely and Thayn started to feel useless. With Shaina in hiding, the war didn't continue as he had hoped. His thoughts were fixated on the final battle against Siro, hoping he could kill the tyrant who killed his mother himself. At one point he heard a voice in his head, only telling him to follow the black trail. It appeared only as smoke and it smelled of sulfur. Thayn knew there was a magical aspect to the smoke, which made him suspicious. Only he didn't know he was getting himself into trouble. He found himself in a barren wasteland. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like he was in Greece anymore. And he started to question if it was real, but as the voice had told him, he kept following the trail, however with no water or food it became harder on him than he anticipated. The whole journey through the barren lands was a real test of endurance but there was more to it. Finally when the trail ended he found the same temple his grandfather once stood in during the War of Midas. This was the Temple of Ares, but Thayn only found out when the God appeared to him in the same smoke that led him here. Ares tried to seduce Thayn by rewarding him for his loyalty. This is where things became even more suspicious to Thayn. Ares explained that the whole journey to the temple was a test on his loyalty. He also revealed how his grandfather bargained to receive a greater power he could possibly wield, as it was a power that was almost impossible to control. Achilles received Ares' gift which he referred to as 'the strength of a thousand men', which multiplied his own strength by far, but the term was highly exaggerated. Panos was given the same power by birth, it passed from father to son, and now Ares wanted to give Thayn the same opportunity if he vowed to serve him. Any bloodshed would be in the name of the God of War. Thayn, however, had seen enough bloodshed in the time that he had fought in the War of the Phoenix. He was convinced that this gift was unnecessary as he was positive that they would win this war without any magical abilities. Despite all he could have, he refused Ares' offer. The God sneered at his refusal, and in the same puff of smoke he disappeared. Thayn turned his back to the temple and once he found himself outside the temple disappeared. His vision blurred and he fell unconscious. Two days afterwards he awakened in Lagia, where he was told that his men had found him unconscious in a dehydrated state in the outskirts of the city. Though he still questioned whether any of it was real, his men had claimed he had been gone for weeks, even his hair had grown since his last recollection. Whether it was real or not was not that important, because the experience itself changed him. If others would appreciate this change or not was another matter. Whether evident or not Thayn had changed. Thayn.jpg Farplane_Portrait.jpg|Farplane: Lyra & Eldin with their children Category:Elendili Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Military Category:Dragon Blood Category:Elisian Thayn Storm Category:Myrmidon Category:Storm Category:Spyros Category:Kingdom of Myrmidon Category:Third Generation